


Crossing Lines

by RobinRoost



Series: Surviving Apart, but Living Together [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bender Obi-Wan Kenobi, Freedom From Isolation, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Isolation, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan needs some love, Parental Plo Koon, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinRoost/pseuds/RobinRoost
Summary: Obi-Wan thought he had released his control on air as he looked up and….The door was open.Obi-Wan didn’t fully process it at first, but after a few moments he realized he had stopped breathing. The door was open. He could see the hallway. Behind him, the stone table crumpled on top of the glass, which promptly shattered.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon
Series: Surviving Apart, but Living Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969477
Comments: 36
Kudos: 503





	Crossing Lines

Obi-Wan filled his cup of water. Anakin had never come back, and he needed something to distract himself. Placing it on the center of the stone table, he waved his hands and the water exited the cup. Going through the motions he had learned through trial and error, he separated the ball of water into individual drops that hung in the air, filling the room.

The fire sitting in one of the torches he had created made each of them sparkle. Obi-Wan concentrated on freezing only every other drop without letting any of them fall. It was a lesson in control. So far, he had only managed it twice, and today would be his third… hopefully.

There had to be tens of thousands of drops, but he was undaunted. Moving the water droplets to one side and the frozen ones to the other, he made his way quickly through the task. Eventually they were all sorted, and now came the tricky part. 

Keeping the droplets in the air as he manipulated the torches was difficult, but he needed to be able to do this. The fire swirled around him, playful and happy, as Obi-Wan split it. The inferno became thousands of candle sized flames and he directed each one under the droplets. 

The water droplets evaporated and Obi-Wan reached out to the air, calling it to him. Releasing his hold on the ice droplets he used the wind to catch them. Shifting his foot, a table with a notch for each ice droplet erupted from the ground. Using the wind to push the frozen drops each of their expected places.

Using the force to summon the cup into his hand, he placed it beneath the table and shifted the dirt to allow for water to drip through. As he was about to melt the ice back into the cup, there was a whooshing sound. Huh. Obi-Wan thought he had released his control on air as he looked up and….

_ The door was open.  _

Obi-Wan didn’t fully process it at first, but after a few moments he realized he had stopped breathing. The door was open. He could see the hallway. Behind him, the stone table crumpled on top of the glass, which promptly shattered. 

Only half aware of his actions he made his way towards the open door. It seemed surreal. So many years of waiting, he had lost count. How many times had he dreamed of this moment? How many times had he feared it would never come? Was it truly possible?

Reaching his hand towards the outside, Obi-Wan pulled back. He didn’t know how this worked, so he had to grab all of his stuff before he tried to exit. There wasn’t much. A cracked datapad. A holocron with memory crystals that someone had put with his food. The old robe which he wrapped it all in. 

Summoning the package into his hands, he walked to the doorway. Years had been leading up to this moment, but for some reason, Obi-Wan couldn’t step over the line. What if this was some kind of trick? What if it was just a dream?

_ No. _

_ The door was open. _

With that, he put one foot over the threshold. The ground rumbled as a wave rippled through the ground and traveled away from him. The whole temple shook, and then stilled. Belatedly, Obi-Wan realized he was trembling. That didn’t matter. He put his other foot across the doorway.

The effect was immediate. 

The pressure from the Force attacked his mind, but for the moment, he welcomed it. Oh, it  _ sang _ and there were so many tunes. There was light and people and individual glowing souls in the force. It was just so  _ much _ . Completely expansive and unending. There was no barrier to stop him from going further. There was more darkness than he had remembered, but the temple was filled with so much  _ light  _ and  _ peace _ . He had never felt anything so  _ good _ before. 

It was like he had been blind and now he could see again. He had been able to use the force, but he could only sense everything within his chamber. Anything else was blocked off, but now it was open.  _ Everything was open _ . 

His cheeks were wet. Obi-Wan let them be. He fell down onto the chair that looked well worn and sobbed. He could feel the water dripping down his chin, but it didn’t matter.

He was free. 

_ He was free.  _

_ He was free!  _

**_He was free!_ **

**_HE WAS FREE!_ **

He stumbled back to his feet after realizing he had fallen. There was a world outside. He could finally learn Anakin’s face for the first time. He could see how much Quinlan had grown. He could hug Bant. He could run with Reeft. He could tease Garen and see his reaction. He could meet new people. He could feel real rain and real wind and grass and plants. 

_ He could see the sky _ . 

That realization was the most startling of all. He could see the sun and the stars and the endless space above him. What would it be like to be warmed by something other than his own fire?

The sound of footsteps pulled him out of his utter joy and disbelief. Looking up, he saw a  _ person _ . When was the last time he had ever seen one of those aside from inside the holocron?

Obi-Wan didn’t care who it was and just stared wide eyed, drinking in every second of their presence. They glowed with light and hope and some sadness, but Obi-Wan didn’t care. That was about when he realized it was a blue Twi’lek. 

“Uh…” she said, but then seemed to notice the open door, and her eyes got comically wide.  _ “Obi-Wan?” _

_ That was his name! That was someone’s voice that wasn’t muffled through the door! That was a sentient other than himself! Sweet force! _

He burst into tears, letting them join the rest of the tears on the floor. He couldn’t even find it in himself to chastise himself for being pathetic. The twi’lek said something into a comm, and ran over to him. 

Her hand touched his shoulder, and it felt like electricity shot down his spine. Obi-Wan stiffened, but melted into the touch. Wherever she touched  _ burned,  _ but it felt so  _ good. _

Obi-Wan felt her mind brush his, and nearly screamed with joy. He clung onto her force signature, almost desperately. It was so beautiful and he loved it. That was when his mind made the connection. 

_ AAYLA?  _ He tapped frantically. 

Her face whirled towards him, lekku swinging, before an unabashed smile split her face. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile with her. Her own eyes were starting to brim with tears, and all Obi-Wan could think about was he could see her face. 

Every one sided conversation that he had had with her, every crush that she told him about, every complaint about teachers and friends, even the complaints about the weather rushed through his head.

For the first time, he had a face to match the voice. 

A cacophony of foot falls flooded the hallway as more people ran down the stairs. There was so much  _ hope _ and  _ excitement  _ that filled every fiber of his being that Obi-Wan let out a  _ giggle. _

As a dark skinned man and a Kel Dor, who both looked familiar, and another twi’lek entered the room along with who could only be Yoda, Obi-Wan couldn’t decide between smiling, laughing or sobbing, so he did a mix of all three. 

“Oh Obi-Wan,” the Kel Dor murmured, coming in front of him. “Is it alright if I hug you?” Obi-Wan nodded his consent, and suddenly his nerves were on fire and his skin was electrified… but it felt amazing. He collapsed into the hug, just feeling for a moment. There was another person touching him.

He was free. It didn’t seem real. Moments ago, he was preparing to spend another day practicing, but now? He was being touched and he saw  _ people _ . He had never felt so alive, yet so numb. 

When the Kel Dor finally released him, Obi-Wan tried to ignore the ache it created. He wanted more. He wanted to feel. He wanted to bask in their force signature. He wanted to mediate with the entirety of the force. Everything was so full and rich and… wait. He could go outside. 

Obi-Wan tapped his heel and the ground followed his command. The jedi around him were moved away. Reaching a hand on the wall to steady himself, he started to make his way towards the stairs. 

“Obi-Wan, where are you going?” the dark skinned man asked. Obi-Wan turned around, looking him straight in the eyes. 

_ SKY _ he tapped.  _ SEE SKY _

Everyone turned to Aayla for translation. “He says he wants to see the sky,” she whispered. 

That was the last thing that Obi-Wan heard before he made it to the staircase. It was at least 28 steps up. He stepped and pulled. The ground responded bringing up his step all the way to the top. Dismounting, he looked around, and almost collapsed again.

Force, it was so  _ big _ . 

He stared at the white and gold and the designs on the columns, but he didn’t wait too long before he was moving again. Obi-Wan had no idea where he was going. It had been so long, but he was just vaguely going in a direction. Eventually it had to lead somewhere outside right?

Following a series of columns, he started to feel a breeze that he hadn’t created. Breaking into a run, he passed all sorts of jedi wearing robes and armor. He almost paused to take it all in, but pushed on. There wasn’t time for that. 

He came to the top of the Temple steps and stopped. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

The sky filled every area of his vision without crowding. There was space and people and buildings in the distance, but the  _ sky _ . It was as expansive as the force itself, almost never ending. The sun was setting over the Coruscant skyline, and the  _ colors _ . A beautiful rich yellow fading into pinks and purple and eventually a dark blue. There were a few stars glittering on the horizon. 

It was beautiful as he imagined. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH BRAIN SPARKLES
> 
> When in the car with my brother, I asked him point blank “If you were trapped in isolation for 23 years, what do you think the psychological effects would be?” 
> 
> He didn’t even bat an eye. 
> 
> I am not sure how to feel about that. 
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! I LOVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, as always! :D
> 
> Note: Please excuse typos and other stuff like that. I didn’t really edit it... again. Sorry.


End file.
